fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 288
Wendy vs Chelia is the 288th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Summary The battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell and Team Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy begins. Wendy starts off by using her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the strength in her arms and then proceeds to attack Chelia with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Chelia weaves her way through Wendy's attack and counters with her own Sky God's Boreas. Wendy is hit by the attack as Carla cries out her name, worrying about her while Natsu and Orga watch, shocked by seeing how Chelia is able to use Sky God Slayer Magic. With Wendy able to block the black wind, Chelia rushes towards her and hits Wendy with Sky God's Dance, which hurls Wendy up into the air. Chelia continues her assault by jumping after Wendy, but Wendy stabilizes herself in midair and sends Chelia back to the ground with Sky Dragon's Claw. Both girls land on the ground and then both prepare for a breath attack. As the girls charge up their attacks, Gajeel, Doranbolt and Mavis are shocked to see Chelia's Lost Magic, as Lyon smiles over Chelia's powers. Chelia's Sky God's Bellow and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar collide, causing the gales of wind flow through the arena, even being able to blow Chapati Lola's wig off. Chelia stands victorious over the clash between the two spells, leaving Wendy injured and lying on the ground. Chapati begins to really enjoy the battle between the two girls leaving Lahar and Yajima slightly worried for the announcer. Wendy tells Chelia that she was quite surprised by her power and Chelia tells Wendy that Lyon told her about a girl with similar magic to hers, but then worries that she overdid it with her last attack, telling Wendy that she was sorry. Wendy then gets back up saying that she was fine and tells Chelia that she hates fighting but that she had to for her guild. Chelia tells Wendy that she has to do the same for her guild and then attacks Wendy. Wendy takes the hit and begins to remember how everyone was working hard to win the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail and how Elfman entrusted her with his place in the games. She then puts the fact that she doesn't enjoy fighting behind her and prepares for a big attack as she begins to eat the air around her. Chelia's begins to do the same as Chapati notices the oxygen around the arena getting thinner. Wendy then prepares to use one of her Secret Dragon Slayer Techniques. Porlyusica watches Wendy prepare her attack, surprised at how Wendy was able to learn the technique so quickly as Natsu and Lucy watch in glee. Pantherlily watches in shock over Wendy's new attack as Happy asks him about how amazing it is as Carla, with a smug look on her face, states that Wendy would win. Wendy then traps Chelia in a barrier of wind and then attacks Chelia with Shattering Light: Sky Drill. The crowd watches in shock over Wendy's attack and Team Fairy Tail A cheers over her performance. Chelia then falls to the ground, covered in wounds. Wendy staggers over stating how she wasn't able to master Milky Way yet, but thinks that with her last attack she had won the battle. As Mato is about to give Wendy the victory, Chelia gets up. Wendy watches with wide open eyes as Chelia injures appear to have vanished. Lyon states the Wendy's strength was not enough to defeat Chelia and that was why she was able to restore herself, saying that Wendy would stand a chance of winning. Erza and Gray watch with Gray slightly annoyed about how Lyon had a girl like Chelia on his team. The rest of Lamia Scale begins to compliment Chelia, who asks Wendy if she was going to give up on their battle. Doranbolt watches nervously from the crowd, concerned about how the battle will end for Wendy when Jellal Fernandes, disguised as Mystogan, accidentally bumps into him, for which he apologizes. Doranbolt assumes that it was Mystogan who had just bumped into him and watches as he walks into the crowd. Jellal then makes his way into the crowd and takes a look upon the battle. He begins to wonder if Chelia could be related to Zeref in any way and then begins to worry for Wendy. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Sky God Slayer Magic Spell used Navigation